When Ice and Fire Collide
by ladyblackfyr3
Summary: With his brother allying with Tywin Lannister and Petyr Baelish to usurp him, King Rhaegar Targaryen, First of his name must venture North to form an alliance with Lord Eddard Stark, the Lord of Winterfell and the Warden of the North but the Silver King is not only interested with an army, he's also after Ned's eldest daughter, Sansa.
1. Eddard I

**Eddard Stark**

The day was at its end but the Lord of Winterfell and the Warden of the North felt like he still had a lot of things to do, a lot of things to fix, a lot of things to finish. But now, he wanted to be alone, to be at peace and to escape his responsibilities for a while.

So he came to the godswood and sat on the large roots of the weirwood, he unsheathe his great-sword, Ice, the sword that came from his father and his father before him. He took the small piece of fabric he often kept in his pockets and started to polish the great sword as he always does during a stressful day at work.

This small job helps him clear his mind and forget his problems. Sometimes he can even forget himself. He forgets that he was Lord Eddard Stark, the warden of the largest kingdom in Westeros. He forgets that he is a husband and a father. He forgets that he has six beautiful children that always make him happy and proud. He forgets everything he has in the present.

But the memories of the past are still there.

He remembered how his sister Lyanna blushed furiously when Rhaegar Targaryen placed the wreath of winter roses on her lap and named her the Queen of Love and Beauty in front of everyone in attendance during the Tourney in Harrenhal.

He remembered how Robert collapsed when they heard the news that his little sister was taken by Rhaegar Targaryen. He remembered Robert's anger, he remembered how he almost killed the man he was sparring with after he learned about his beloved's abduction.

He remembered the fear he felt when he learned that his brother Brandon had stormed into the capitol demanding to see Rhaegar Targaryen, the fear he felt when his brother was branded as a traitor and the fear he felt when his father followed his brother into the capitol after receiving summons from the King.

He remembered how his world crushed and how his chest almost burst when Jon Arryn broke the news that his Father and his brother died, died by Aerys II Targaryen's orders.

He remembered how Jon Arryn scowled and angrily smacked the desk in his solar when his squire read that Ned and Robert are summoned in the capitol to face the King.

He remembered how his foster father told him that he won't turn him over to the King and how relieved Ned felt. He remembered how Jon promised that they will fight, that they will get revenge for his father and brother's death and that they'll rescue Lyanna.

He remembered coming back to the North and became the new liege lord of the kingdom and calling his banners and marched to the South to join Jon and Robert's army.

He remembered marrying Catelyn Tully, his older brother's betrothed in exchange of the Riverlands support. He remembered their wedding night, how awkward it was, knowing that the girl loved her brother but ended marrying the younger and unattractive brother.

He remembered leaving her after three days without leaving a promise if he'll be coming back alive.

He remembered the stench of blood, sweat, piss and decaying body during the war. He remembered the cry of anguish, pain and anger every soldier on either sides howled. He remembered the times they won and the times they lost.

He remembered the Battle of the Trident; he remembered seeing Robert struck his war hammer on Rhaegar's breastplate but failed. He remembered how Rhaegar's sword pierced onto Robert's exposed skin and how he fell.

He remembered the pain that he felt after his friend, the man he treated as his brother for years die in front of him. He remembered Jon Arryn pulling him and telling that they were retreating.

He remembered fighting again; he remembered how Jon fell, his legs pierced by a spear. He remembered losing the war that the Silver Prince and his father created and how his family and friends bled for it.

He remembered how Rhaegar Targaryen told him about Lyanna's death and how he punched the Prince in anger, in grief, in loathing. He remembered how he spit on him telling him that everything is his fault.

He remembered the look of sadness on Rhaegar's face but he wasn't fooled. He remembered how he told him that he loved Lyanna and that Lyanna loved him back.

He remembered learning about the King and Elia Martell's deaths of how Ser Jaime Lannister killed the King after he killed Princess Elia and threatened to harm the Prince's children.

He remembered Rhaegar's coronation, his marriage to Cersei Lannister. He remembered being summoned to the court, pardoned for his crimes and retained his lordship over the North.

He remembered how Rhaegar gave him Lyanna and the babe's ashes. And he remembered the cry he made that day, four of his family members and his best friend dead at the hands of Targaryens.

He remembered giving one last glance at the gates of King's Landing and giving the promise that he would never ever step back into the South again.

Finally he remembered going home after the painful results of the war.

He sighed. The war has changed everything. He should have been in the Eeyrie now as the Lord of the Vale but now, he was in Winterfell and he is the Warden of the North. But he cannot change the past now, there was no use to linger. It will only sadden him.

He should be strong like his brother and his father.

He should be strong for winter is coming.

A soft touch awaken him from his thoughts and he realised that he his eyes were closed and he was no longer holding his sword as he relished his memories.

He hastily opened them and looked over his shoulder and saw his wife, his beautiful wife Catelyn, the woman who should have been his brother's but now his. She was smiling at him but there was worry on those big blue Tully eyes she has.

He frowned and placed his hand over hers. A cool breeze passed by and both of them shivered. His lips curled into a soft smile as his wife shuddered at the cold. He immediately reached for Ice that was now lying on the ground and placed it back on its handle.

He then gestured his wife to sit beside him and she obliged lowering herself on the protruding root of the ancient tree. A soft sigh came from her lips; it was then that he realized that Maester Luwin was with them, standing a couple of meters from the weirwood.

He too had a worried expression on his face similar with the ones he saw from his Cate's eyes. He wondered what caused them to have the look. He was about to ask but it was his wife who spoke first.

"A raven came from King's Landing my lord." She said as she handed him a piece of paper that she took from her sleeve.

Ned felt his heartbeat quickened as he saw the familiar crest of House Targaryen, the three headed dragon sticking from the parchment that his wife placed on his hand. Years of having no contact with the capitol except for the official announcements they sent, and this was the last thing he would like to have to end his day.

A letter from the capitol. He wondered what the message was but basing on the gloom on his wife and maester's faces, it was no good. So he decided to learn for himself.

His hands shook as he opened the now crumpled parchment and took a deep breath to ready himself before finally reading what it said. And his eyes widened at the message inside.

"The Queen has been found guilty for treason; her children have been proven to be bastards born of incest she committed with her brother, Ser Jaime Lannister. The five of them are executed for committing crime against the crown." He read and sighed in relief but was surprised when he learned that the Queen and her brother are having an affair and sired children, he wondered why the Queen do such yet his heart went to the three children who died with them.

Even if they were bastards, children born of incest and were considered as abomination they still were innocent of their parents' crimes. The King should have considered this and let them free thinking that they lived with him all throughout their lives, that they considered him as their father.

Yet he knew that the King's actions had several consequences and he knew Jaime Lannister's value, especially to his father, Tywin Lannister, the Warden of the West and the richest man of the Seven Kingdoms second only to the crown.

"That was interesting." He sarcastically commented and closed the letter and turned to her wife. "You shouldn't worry my lady, if Tywin Lannister would retaliate, we would be safe here in the North. The King… the King has promised that the North is free of the businesses of the South, should anything happen there, we won't be involved." He reassured her but Cate shook her head and handed him another letter.

This time, it wasn't the Royal Crest of the crown but the personal crest of the King. This time, he felt himself sweating despite the coldness of the weather. He slowly opened it and this time, his face fell as he read the contents.

He swallowed as he read it aloud for Maester Luwin and Catelyn to hear, though he knew that the two already know the contents.

"He rides for Winterfell… along with his children and half of his court… he wants us to prepare… and… and he sends his regards to our eldest daughter… to Sansa." He read, his heart pumped rapidly and he faced Catelyn who's beautiful face darkened and to Maester Luwin who was looking at the dried leaves on the ground.

 _Sansa, why send his regards to Sansa?_ He thought as his brows furrowed as he thought of possible reasons why the King would go here and why would he asked for his regards to be sent to his daughter.

"What does he mean by this? Why did he have to mention Sansa?" He asked, his voice rose causing the two to flinch.

 _Why would he mention my daughter in his personal letter? Was he out of his mind?_ He tried to think about Sansa, his auburn haired daughter, the little girl who was born out of love. But instead, his mind formed another, an urn whose remains are that of a brown haired and grey eyed girl who used to play with him and call him, _brother._

His wife only looked at her hands folded on her lap and it was Maester Luwin who met his eyes and answered his question praying that he this was only a stupid mistake.

But the King rarely makes mistakes and doesn't write letters without purpose.

"My lord. It only means one thing… the King seeks for a new bride… Another Stark this time." Maester Luwin said in his shaky voice.

A sob escaped Catelyn's lips.

A gasp came from his.

 _No._

 _Not again..._


	2. Sansa I

**Sansa Stark**

Fourteen, fifteen, sixteen….

Another year, another day, another sun, another time for Sansa Stark to spend sewing gowns and embroidery, there was nothing new.

Nothing new that all, there was no new gossip, no new friends, no summer dresses and no gallant knights to fawn over.

She sighed and looked passed the window of her solar, it was overlooking the wolfswood and the mountain and she often enjoyed the view.

It relaxes her and it calms her and she can smell the forest from where she sat.

She likes it here.

She likes the peace and silence, her room and solar has brought her but she also wants to experience the noise, the parties, tourneys, feasts and the balls that other noble houses often held.

Not here in the North though.

There were no knights here, no highborn ladies that prefer silk and satin over cotton and wool, no tourneys to dress up and hoped to become the Queen of Love and Beauty to, no feasts or balls to attend and dance into.

And there were no Queens, Kings, Princes and Princesses. They were all in the South and they were far, far away from her.

She wanted to get out of this cage. To venture to the outside world and met a Prince or a knight that would sweep her away and take her to a lovely castle with a garden full of beautiful flowers, exotic birds and pretty butterflies, then he'll marry her and they'll have beautiful golden babies that would fill the halls of their castle and they'll live their lives like the those written in the songs.

But this was only just a fantasy and Sansa Stark can only live in the South in day dreams.

Her father will never allow her to go, for the South is a dangerous and tricky place.

Especially for Starks.

 _The South is a dangerous place, my dear Sansa_ ; she remembers her father say one time. She knew why. Why her father was reluctant to let her even step her feet outside the lines of the Neck.

 _Going to the South only brought death to the Starks._

Four Starks have died in the South seventeen years ago; her Uncle Brandon, her Grandfather Rickard, her Aunt Lyanna and her little cousin Visenya.

But they died during the war and the war was over, everything in the realm is at peace. There were no commotions or riots' happening throughout Westeros for the King was a good ruler and he knows how to manage his subjects well.

Still her father hated the man, the Silver King sitting on top of the Iron Throne. He hated him, for kidnapping her Aunt Lyanna and leaving her to die with her babe; he hated him for starting the war and for killing his best friend and for causing the deaths of her Uncle Brandon and Grandfather Rickard.

Sansa knew because she heard, she heard the gossips of their kitchen maids and handmaidens, she heard what happened in the past and of the deaths that still haunted the Lord of Winterfell that caused him to lock his children inside the walls of his castle and promised to never let them out of his sight for as long as he lived.

But Sansa was a girl, no, she's now a woman grown and recently flowered. She would need to marry and go out of Winterfell. But she doesn't want to marry an heir of her father's bannermen for they won't understand her instead she wanted to marry a Southern lord for she may be born of the North and the winter but her heart was that of the South and summer.

"-Sansa? Can you hear me?"

A soft voice woke her from her thoughts and she turned to meet the kind eyes of her best friend Jeyne Poole.

Today was a lovely afternoon, yet she spent it with her friends; Jeyne Poole and Beth Cassel, inside her solar. They were burying themselves with needlework and currently she was embroidering a handkerchief she would give to her brother Robb.

"What?" She raised her brow at the girl looking at her with gleaming eyes.

Jeyne giggled.

"I said we heard a gossip!" Her friend exclaimed excitingly and it drew her attention.

She likes listening to gossips especially those from the South so she can know what is happening outside her world here.

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

"The King is coming to Winterfell!" Jeyne broke and Sansa's eyes widened.

 _The King? In Winterfell?_ She asked herself. _Impossible, father would never allow that!_ She then thought silently.

How? Why? Is this information legit? She wants to ask. Her heart was beating furiously.

Finally!

Her dream came true! She'll be meeting the King soon!

Oh, she should be making a new dress! A new dress for the welcoming at the gates, a new dress for the welcoming feast and a lot of others for the remaining days that the King will stay here.

Wait, will he also bring his family with him?

 _Breathe in, breathe out._ She told herself. She needed to calm down and pacify the furious beats of her heart that she bets Jeyne and Beth could hear.

"Oh? Where did you here that? And do you have proof that it might be true?" She asked in her usual hushed voice.

It was Beth who answered this time, "The kitchen workers, they claim that they heard it from Maester Luwin and your Lady Mother. They say that the king comes here with half of the entire court and along with his family."

Her eyes widened. If it was indeed heard from her Lady Mother and Maester Luwin, then it was true and not just any rumour. She should prepare then, tonight, she'll ask her mother to commission new fabrics for she will sew new clothes for the King's arrival. She needs to be beautiful in hopes that she may catch the eyes of the King's children, specifically his sons.

She heard that the King has three sons and two daughters; Prince Aegon was already eight and ten and probably ready for marriage and the younger was Prince Joffrey who was the same age as her. They say that both Princes were beautiful but the opposite of each other; whereas Prince Aegon took after his father having his silver gold hair and dark indigo eyes; Prince Joffrey took after her mother having her golden hair and green eyes.

The youngest was Prince Tommen but he was just the same age as Bran so his practically just a boy.

"There's something else though." Jeyne broke the silence and there was frown on her lips that caught Sansa's attention.

Was there a problem? Did the servants hear her father complain? Will her Lord Father not allow the King's visit here?

"What?" She asked almost snapping at her friend when she shouldn't be.

"The King has executed the Queen, her brother and all of her children." Jeyne said with horror in her voice.

Both she and Beth gasped at their friend's words and Sansa covered her mouth with her hand in surprise.

 _Why would the King kill his wife and children?_ She asked. The king was no kinslayer yet why did he kill more than half of his family? Was there any reason for him to do so?

"Why did he do that?" Beth asked in fear, her eyes wide with worry.

Jeyne's voice was even more hushed than before, "Well, they say that the Queen's children are not sired by the King, they say that the real father of the Princes and Princess was their Uncle, Jaime Lannister! The Queen's twin brother!"

She inhaled sharply at the revelation. She never expected this thing to happen! Why on earth will the Queen have an affair with her brother? Wasn't the King not enough?

"Oh. That's awful. I feel sorry for the Princes and Princess though, they shouldn't have been executed, and they're innocent of their parents' crimes!" Beth cried and she nodded in agreement. The king should have let them go or exiled them.

Her heart saddened at the thought of the poor princes and princess that were killed. Mayhaps she could pray for their souls to the Stranger later so that their souls will be at peace.

"But that's not the reason why the King will come here though." Jeyne said again and crossed her arms against her chest.

"There's also something else! Something interesting! Very interesting!" Jeyne again exclaimed excitingly.

She doesn't know how her friend does it, but she wasn't quite sure how Jeyne could shift from fear to excitement.

"What is it?" She asked again.

If Lord Varys was the famed Master of Whisperers and Spies of King Rhaegar's council, Jeyne was her version of the man for it was Jeyne who often knows everything that's going on around them and who often tells them about the gossips and the talks of town as well as the things happening about other people.

"They say that the King is also looking for a new bride!" Jeyne exclaimed and she and Beth looked at each other with eyes full of surprise.

"Truly?" Beth asked, her eyes glittering with interest and Jeyne nodded.

"Truly. He is still quite young and I think that the council would want him to marry again and add more children to secure the line since his past wife's children weren't his." Jeyne answered.

"Oh, so do you think that's the reason why he comes to the North? To look for a bride?" Beth asked again and Sansa thought that it was impossible; if the King will look for a bride surely he'll prefer to visit Highgarden or Dorne. There were a lot of beautiful and eligible women there to be tied to him and make powerful allegiances with.

"I don't know but if I were you, I will start to make a new dress to impress him. Who knows, perhaps I'll catch his eyes and he'll ask me to become his Queen."

* * *

 _A new Queen, the King is looking for a new Queen._ Sansa thought as she made her way to her father's solar after a servant told her that she was being summoned to come.

Her mind was still heavy with Jeyne's words that she didn't even bother to know why her father called for her.

The idea of the King going to Winterfell with his family and court members excited her but the prospect of the King looking for another bride, a new Queen bothered her. Was it truly his reason why he wants to visit Winterfell? To look for a new Queen?

But then who would he choose here?

The North, with the exception of the Starks, is composed of lesser houses and those won't guarantee the King advantageous matches. He'll gain nothing here, lumber and snow probably, and the military support and gold here and less than what he could gain if he'll venture to other place where there are a lot of high houses and wealthy families.

Unless….

No… She shouldn't be thinking about it. It was impossible… She shook the thought from her mind before it could even be formed. She focused her mind on why her father wants to meet her instead.

She finally reached her father's solar and she knocked before entering it. They weren't quite used to pages so they were the ones to announce themselves before entering someone's rooms or solar's in Winterfell.

She heard her father's muffled permission for her to enter and she took a deep breath before opening the door. He may have an important matter to be discussed with her. She doesn't know what it is but she'll know in a matter of minutes.

The Lord of Winterfell's solar so far was one of the most spacious rooms in the castle. It was as big as her chambers and it served not only as a solar but at the same time it was also her father's study. There were several shelves of books attached to the walls, mostly it contained records, documents and some tax proposals related to the North.

One of the shelves was used as a divider of the room; its wooden lining is usually the one that will welcome you when you come inside, on it was some runes that she knew were the language of the First Men, their ancestors.

Her father was currently occupying his study which was on the left side of the room. The space used to house his office was a little bit smaller than the solar. Inside was a small fireplace, there were tapestries draped on walls, some depicts "The Long Night" where her ancestors, together with the children of the forests and the wildlings fought the "Others".

Another one shows Bran the Builder pointing on a massive fort made of ice which should be the Wall that divides the Lands of Eternal Winter and the rest of Westeros. And the largest ones so far are the map of Westeros and the map of the North.

Her father was sitting behind his large oak desk; he was leaning on his massive wooden chair, his eyes closed. Her mother was beside her father, sitting on a much smaller chair, her face was turned into her father but she can see worry itched in her beautiful face.

At their back was a large banner, the sigil of House Stark; the grey direwolf running through the white and green plains. It was the largest piece in the room so far and she remembered helping her mother making it as a gift for her father's name day.

On her right, the windows were opened wide and there was a small door that leads to the balcony outside that overlooks the training yard, the courtyard and the gates of the castle. It was where her father would usually watch her brothers practice sword fighting.

She turned her attention to her parents who didn't seem to notice her entering the room.

"Father, Mother." She then said to catch the attention of her parents.

Her father opened his eyes and straightened his position while her mother looked at her with a soft smile on her lips. She curtseyed before them and she saw her father grimace, he wasn't really use to showing courtesies and propriety but it was her mother that encourages her to do so for her to become a proper lady.

"Sansa, my daughter, sit down please." Her father said and gestured towards the chair in front of the table.

She nodded and followed, positioning herself on the chair gracefully; she carefully folded her hands on her lap, her eyes downcast waiting for her father to speak.

Her heart was beating furiously against her chest and she was feeling nervous, she wondered why she was feeling this way. Perhaps it was because the unusual worried look on her father and mother's face.

She waited for them to speak but she was only rewarded by silence, so instead she cleared her throat and thought about asking her father about the King's visit. There was still a possibility that the gossip wasn't true so she wanted to learn for herself.

"Is it true Father? They say that the King is coming to Winterfell with his family and half of the court." She asked curiously but she did not mention that she heard it from Jeyne and Beth.

Her father flinched and grimaced at her words, _he seems to be uncomfortable with the topic,_ she thought as she studied her father's expression.

The King and her father were no good friends and they share a "bad" history with one another so it was obvious that her father would be uncomfortable having the King around here.

She knew that the people of the North also felt that way. She wondered if they'll be welcoming the King on the day he arrives here. But she knew that they'll do it, the North was still a part of the Seven Kingdoms and there was only one King ruling Westeros and it was the Silver King on the Iron Throne, the Targaryen dragon.

"Yes, it's true. The King is indeed coming here in Winterfell." Her father answered after seconds of silence.

Her face lightened at the confirmation and she smiled, "We shall prepare then." She said as she clasped her hands together to stop them from trembling. But soon she regretted her words as her father frowned in response.

Her mother placed a hand on her father's shoulder and her father seemed to have relaxed as the frown from his face was gone at her mother's touch. She sometimes marvelled at her parents' relationship.

She may have been thinking and dreaming of marrying some golden knight or a silver prince but she also wanted to marry a man like her father. Her father was a kind, honourable and a loving person and she wanted to spend her days with someone like that.

"Indeed, we shall prepare for his arrival my daughter." Her father spoke. "The king…" he trailed off looking uncertain and divided if he would continue or not making Sansa curious what he will say next.

"The King sends his regards to you…" It was her mother who continued with a look of gloom on her face.

This time, Sansa raised her brow at what her mother said, _the king? He sent his regards to her? Like to her only?_

The words made her belly flutter. _What does it mean though?_

And it made her heart even beat so fast. The King… the King sent his regards for her! And it wasn't a jape since the words came from her father's lips and Eddard Stark rarely japes.

She would definitely tell Jeyne and Beth about this! The two would surely be jealous of her. It made her grin absently but she immediately wiped it from her face as her father and mother were looking at her both of them pursuing their lips and not entirely happy with the prospect.

"Sansa, my lovely girl, I believe you do know why I am uncomfortable and unhappy about the King's arrival here, am I right?" Her father asked and she nodded in response, she knew of course, she didn't need her father to tell her about it thanks to her "masters of whisperers".

"Yes, I've heard rumours father." She admitted and her father shook his head.

"Those weren't rumours. You already know about the King abducting your Aunt Lyanna in the past and that caused the death of your Grandfather and Uncle in the hands of the King's father, the late King Aerys. And it started war; a lot of people died in it both coming from the North and the South." Her father said repeating the words she already heard from others.

Her father doesn't want to talk about his past but she knew that it was haunting him, as well as the deaths of his family.

Her father sighed again, he rubbed his hand on his face, his shoulders were tensed and Sansa saw that her Father seemed to be very weary and looked older than his age.

She felt angry with the King's intrusion, she may want to visit the South and see the Royal Family yet if this was what her father will looked like at the thought of the Royals arriving, then she would prefer them not to come. She wanted to see her father happy and smiling not troubled and weary.

She loved her father fiercely despite him being over protective of his children, especially to her and Arya. Perhaps it was because of her Aunt Lyanna's death that her father doesn't want her daughters to be out of his sight.

"Sansa, you're a woman grown and flowered now. Do you know what it means?" Her mother asked and she turned to the older woman and nodded.

"Yes, it means that I will soon marry and have children, Mother." She answered and her mother gave a satisfied smile.

But Sansa wasn't smiling and her lips curled down. Now she knew why she was summoned in her father's study.

It was about marriage of course, they talk about her possible marriage! She's sixteen now and it was the start of the marrying age.

"That's right." Her mother stated and cleared her throat. "Well, there are a lot of lordlings that are asking for your hand for marriage for a long time now, yet I and your father can't decide because we believe that we should be asking you first if you are ready to do your duty…."

She felt herself gone deaf…

Yes, the duty of the daughters of the Lords, to be married to their fathers' bannermen or to other houses to secure an allegiance and gain support, it made her feel like she was a cow traded for a supply of wool.

This sometimes makes Sansa want to become a man instead of a woman. Whereas men were given lands, castles and titles to inherit it was rare for women to experience such thing unless their father and mother do not have a son.

And for her as the eldest daughter of the family, she'll need to marry soon, say goodbye to her parents and siblings and then she'll be dragged into an unknown castle with a husband she'll probably only meet at the day of their marriage.

This made her uncomfortable… If earlier she was thinking of someone taking her away, now she was nervous… She felt that it still wasn't the time…

Her father looked at her again with an unfathomable expression on his face, "You are sixteen now Sansa, you've grown into a fine and beautiful young woman that I could ever hope you to be… like your mother has said, there are already a line of young men asking for your hand but I would like to know for myself, do you already want to be married?" He asked.

Well, she doesn't have a choice right? In the end of the day she'll be paired with someone she might not even like, so there was no use arguing about the prospect of marriage. She'll just close her eyes and do what needs to be done. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"I think so, father." She answered and tried to hide the uncertainty and nervousness on her voice. "Is there someone asking for my hand in marriage?" She asked though both of her parents already told her so.

And who would that be? She hoped that her father won't be giving her to one of his bannermen's sons.

"Yes, quite a lot actually." Her father said in a nervous chuckle. "All are heirs of Lords; some are from the North and some of the South. But there is someone else added to the list, Sansa." Eddard Stark added with an unhappy look on his face.

She felt her breathing hitched. Her father was not looking pleased; it only means that her father does not approve of the "latest" person added.

Who might it be? She was curious and she felt herself tensed and excited at the same time.

"Who is it, father?" She asked but she managed it as a squeak.

Her parents were looking tensed and uncomfortable as she was but she didn't mind it as she was drowned with her thinking.

She listed down the possible names of people her father surely won't like to be matched to her in her mind.

Well, there were the Boltons… the Freys… the Lannisters probably but Jaime Lannister is already dead…

But the man her father was talking about wasn't in the names she thought and it may have tried to grace her mind earlier but she shook the idea thinking that it would be absurd.

"The King, Sansa. I believe the King is interested in asking your hand for marriage."

Sansa felt her world spin.

 _She is going to be a Queen.._


	3. Rhaegar I

**Rhaegar Targaryen**

Grey, gloomy and cold. This was often the first impression of the people from the South when they first set foot in the North. He would have to agree with that but if you look closely to what is in the place, you'll see the beauty hidden.

For King Rhaeagar Targaryen, the North was a beautiful place. The place does not stink of piss compared to King's Landing instead, it offers fresh air—free from pollutants, clean and healthy to breath in. The place was not also crowded; there were still a lot of lands here unoccupied and a lot to be developed.

It was also peaceful here; it was far from the noise of the South, streets here are not crowded. There are no sea urchin running along asking for money, no beggars and homeless people staying on streets. Instead, the people here busy tending their farms and would occasionally wave their hats to the Royal Party currently making their way to Winterfell.

But as they approached the outskirts of Winter Town, the town located outside Winterfell, Rhaegar felt his heart beat quickened. Winterfell was near and yet something inside of him coiled at the thought that it wasn't Lyanna who's waiting for him inside and someone else.

When was the last time he went here?

It was eighteen years ago, months after he ventured to the Wall to visit his Great Uncle Aemon and tried to join a short ranging mission in the Land of Always Winter. That was also the time that he and Lyanna ran away and stayed hidden in Dorne.

Those were distant memories now and he can't even remember what Lyanna looked like without recalling all the blood she lost that clung to her dressing gown, the sickly paleness of her skin and the dead baby resting on her breast, his little Visenya. Lyanna cried bitterly at the death of their child but Rhaegar cried even more when in a matter of minutes, Lyanna had joined Visenya in the next life.

Painful… it was too painful to further linger to those memories so he shook his head and focused on the remaining hour of their travel. He knew that the thousand soldiers he brought here were also as weary as he is and they all needed rest after a month's ride.

Even his horse, a black stallion he called "Blackfyre" for his color and as reference to the lost sword of Aegon the Conqueror, also needed rest. He also badly needed to get out of his famed black armour, the one similar to what he used in the Battle of the Trident during Robert's rebellion, with the three headed dragon encrusted with rubies.

He had been wearing it during their journey because given the current situation, he can't lower his guard. Tywin Lannister was a wise and unpredictable man and they can't be sure when or where he'll strike them.

He had to admit it was his fault, he should have listened to his councillors when they told him to just banish the man and his children from Westeros but he was stubborn and as a good King, he should set an example to people that crimes, especially something as grave as treason of passing bastards as the King's children, should never go unpunished.

He wanted to set an example but it was a wrong move, the next thing he knew was Tywin recalling the men he had given as addition to the Royal Army, crippling their force. And then some sightings of army activities in the Westerlands and Varys telling him that his little birds heard that Tywin plans to avenge the death of his beloved son and heir.

Tywin was a man of duty and as he spent twenty years serving his father as Hand of the King, Rhaegar thought that he of all people would understand his punishment but the King also forgot that Tywin was a father and he may not be showing it on public but he loved his children and grandchildren fiercely - with the exception of Tyrion, who the man blames for the death of his wife. And the Imp was now staying at the capitol under his graces and currently works for him as the Master of Coins after Petyr Baelish took a short "break" and went to the Vale to marry Lysa Arryn.

As they entered town, Rhaegar was surprised to find the streets full of people-men, women, children, young and old cheering and shouting at them as they passed by. Some of them were waving Stark and Targaryen banners while greeting him with "your grace" and some "welcome to the North". There were also some children looking at the knights in awe.

Some of them were waving furiously and shouting for the names of the knights that were prominent members of the Kingsguard; some were calling for Ser Arthur, Rhaegar from his place on the center of their party can see Arthur blushing at the screams of the children. There were also some calling for Ser Barristan, Ser Gerold, and Ser Oswell.

He can also spot his daughter, Rhaenys looking out of the window of the wheelhouse and waving at the small folk that welcomed them. His sister was also doing the same smiling brightly at the people and in return the people were looking at them with admiration.

"I never thought that the people of the North are warm in contrast to their cold weather." His son Aegon commented as he rode to his side.

Rhaegar just smiled at his son's words.

Then a horse broke from their ranks and he saw Tyrion riding away from them and Rhaegar already knew where his friend was going. He'll probably visit a brothel and skip the welcoming at the Stark's courtyard. He just sighed and turned to his son who was following the Imp's traces with his indigo eyes just the same as his.

"Don't even think about it." He said as his eyes flashed warning at his son who was smiling slyly.

Sometimes Rhaegar wondered if he did the right thing of letting Tyrion in King's Landing because the half-man somehow influenced his son with whoring and drinking and there is no night that he'll not see the two of them going back to Maegor's holdfast either drunk or smelling like the cheap perfume of whores from the brothels they visited.

Rhaegar also was thinking if it was a stupid mistake naming his son "Aegon". The King was actually hoping for his son to follow Aegon the Conqueror but he ended up a little like Aegon the Unworthy.

Rhaegar sighed.

As the walls of Winterfell came closer to the view, Rhaegar felt uncomfortable. Will the Starks be us welcoming as the people in the village?

He obviously doesn't know if they would be but after sending his letter to Ned Stark stating his obvious intentions about his visit, he wasn't sure if the man will welcome him here because the last time he took a Stark wife, the realm bleed and three other Starks- his daughter included, died.

Asking for Sansa Stark's hand in marriage was supposed to be the last thing on his list. But he was desperate; a wife that will provide him children—heirs and military support. Tywin Lannister's eerie silence was a dangerous as him waging a war against the King now.

The gates of Winterfell were wide opened and from the outside he could already see Ned Stark's family standing there and waiting for them to enter. There were also some people who seems to be citizens of the village that were lined inside watching them with curious eyes as the ranks started filling the vast empty yard of Winterfell.

The first to enter were the men holding the Targaryen banner. They were followed by several knights, and then they were followed by the wheelhouse and he and Aegon entered gracefully with the Kingsguard on both of their sides.

He heard Aegon gasp, eyes wide as he stared at the large family who will host them here.

He too almost gasped at the sight.

The family members weren't the one who caught his attention but the large furred animals standing beside each of the children. There were six in total and the beasts were sitting at their masters and mistresses side and looked at the royal party going in with curious eyes.

These weren't just normal wolves or dogs, they were bigger and wild looking compared to the canine animals he thought of. These were of special breed- direwolves, he thought, the animal that graced the Stark sigil. He wondered where they got the pups as history have said that there were no direwolves left since thousands of years ago, they disappeared even before dragons and he was surprised to see such wolves here in Winterfell.

He then grabbed the reins of his horse pulling it to stop a few meters in front of the Stark family. He jumped off his horse and handed the reins to one his soldiers.

His eyes first studied the Starks from Ned Stark and Catelyn Tully Stark but then his eyes landed on a tall girl besides the second born son of Eddard Stark.

Sansa Stark, the girl he was after.

Rhaegar wanted to frown in disappointment as he looked at her. She doesn't look like a typical Stark but she favoured her Mother's Tully features. Rhaegar had heard stories and rumours about Sansa Stark's loveliness in the South and King's Landing.

The stories often came from the Lords of Southern houses who ventured to the North with their sons in hopes of winning the hand of the beautiful young lady in front of him. Yet all of them came home rejected but it didn't stop the young man to fantasize about her.

Sansa bore a striking resemblance to her mother when Lady Stark was still younger. Rhaegar had seen the woman during the Tourney in Harrenhal, she also had a number of suitors asking for her hand and Rhaegar can agree that the woman was indeed pretty.

But Catelyn Tully's daughter, Sansa was even more beautiful than her mother ever was. She was taller, more slender and has more delicate features than her mother. And even if the rest of her body was hidden, Rhaegar can see the womanly curves that she has.

Rhaegar was no stranger to beauty. He already had three beautiful wives. Elia with her exotic Dornish features of olive skin, black hair and black eyes. Cersei with her flawless sun kissed skin, golden hair and piercing green eyes and lastly his Lyanna, his beloved Lyanna with her unblemished and smooth pale skin, wild brown hair and mischievous grey eyes.

And he had to admit that he was bit disappointed that Sansa doesn't look like Lyanna. But he knew that he can't possibly compare the beauty of the two winter daughters.

Lyanna had the wild and cold beauty of the North while Sansa was born both of the North and South. Rhaegar thought that she may have the dainty features of the South; he had a feeling that Sansa also has the strong wolf blood and a hidden wild nature that made Rhaegar love Sansa's aunt.

And when his deep indigo eyes met her sky blues, Rhaegar felt the world stop and his heart beating wildly. It was as if they were the only people in the world and he felt that he didn't care about the others with him.

When Sansa blushed, Rhaegar thought that it was the most beautiful thing in the world to see.

But his trance broke when his daughter called him; he turned to her and found that she had already been at his side. She gave him a weird look which caused him to furrow his brows.

Well, she was not the only one, everyone in the courtyard had noticed his gaze at the eldest Stark girl and Rhaegar blushed in embarrassment. He somehow acted like some fifteen year old green boy staring at a girl for the first time. It caused him to curse himself silently.

He cleared his throat and proceeded to Eddard Stark who at his move, kneeled together with his family and the people in the courtyard.

"Your grace." Ned Stark greeted him through his gritted teeth, the tone was slightly of anger and loathing but Rhaegar didn't care at about it and proceeded.

"Rise." He ordered towering over the man.

Ned Stark obliged and he was followed by his family and the people around.

Rhaegar had always been a tall man but Ned Stark was even inches taller than him that he needed to look up a little to meet the man's grey eyes. He felt a sudden pinch in his chest as he remembered Lyanna's caring grey eyes. The shade was very similar to those of Lyanna's that Rhaegar wanted to cry.

However there was no warmth and love in Ned Stark's eyes. It was cold as the Wall and was full of anger, loathing and resentment.

Ned Stark then looked away from him and his grey eyes regarded the people around them before speaking.

"Your grace, in behalf of my family and the people of the North, I would like to welcome you, your family and your household to Winterfell. We are honoured to serve you and your family." Eddard Stark said in a loud voice and gave out his most gracious bow.

"Thank you Lord Stark and I would also like to thank the people of the North for giving us a warm welcome." He answered as his indigo eyes also looked around, his lips curled into a smile.

He held out his hand to the Lord of Winterfell, whose jaw was clenched and seemed to be reluctant to take his hand. But after a few seconds, Eddard Stark wrapped his large calloused hand on his.

He can't blame Stark for giving him such cold treatment but he wondered if the man already forgiven him after seventeen years. But he think that it was impossible since it was his fault that more than half of the man's family was now dead and now he plans not only to take Stark's daughter but to ask for military support.

He then turned and gestured the three people standing behind him to join them. Daenerys, Rhaenys and Aegon came rushing forward with big smiles on their faces and Rhaegar proceeded to his introduction.

"These are my children; Princess Rhaenys, Prince Aegon and my youngest sibling and sister, Princess Daenerys." He introduced and the two Princesses curtsied while Aegon bowed and took the man's hand.

There was no resentment or hating in Stark's eyes when he received Aegon but Rhaegar pretended not to see.

"My brother, Prince Viserys, extended his apologies. He cannot come for he is ill." He lied, Viserys was far from ill and has other agendas, dangerous ones that cannot be overlooked.

Stark nodded and Rhaegar then moved to greet the Lord's wife.

Catelyn Stark aged with grace, she looked lovelier as she grew old and Rhaegar wondered if it would be the same as her daughter. Rhaegar shook the thought from his mind and reminded himself that he wasn't here for his manly lusts but for an allegiance.

"Lady Stark." He greeted the woman who gave him a crook smile but received him warmer than her husband. He kissed her knuckles then.

"Your grace." She said as she curtsied, Rhaegar nodded before he proceeded to the eldest of the Stark children.

If Sansa was the younger version of her mother, Rhaegar could say that the heir to Winterfell bears an uncanny resemblance to his father. He had seen Eddard Stark in his youth during the war and this was how the man looks like.

Jon, if he was informed correctly, was a Stark through and through. He had the same dark hair and grey eyes as his father and wears the same solemn expression that the Lord of Winterfell has. He greeted him briefly, shook his hand and proceeded to the second born son.

Robb Stark was the next; he was Jon's fraternal twin. Some of their facial features were similar to each other but Robb favoured his mother's side than his father's. He had the same auburn hair and Tully blue eyes as his mother and sister has. Rhaegar perceived that the boy was the total opposite of his solemn brother. And even in Tully features, Robb had the same mischief in his eyes as Lyanna had when she was still alive.

Lady Sansa was next and Rhaegar noticed that she was blushing heavily. It was then that he noticed her hair, in a closer view; her auburn hair seemed to grow brighter almost burning like fire. Then he again met her eyes, her blue eyes were so clear that it reminded him of the sapphire waters in Tarth during their short trip there. There was warmth in her beautiful blue eyes and a hint of ice and cold that run through her veins as a daughter of winter.

She even looked more beautiful up close and he got a better view of her face. Like Lyanna, she had a pale unblemished skin, her eyes were wide and blue, her nose upturned and her lips were plump and pink. He wondered how her lips would taste like if he kissed her.

"You must be Lady Sansa." He said and the girl curtsied before him.

She did it in the most gracious way that Rhaegar can't help but compare her to Elia and Cersei. The two for him, held themselves in a regal way like Sansa did herself. While Lyanna, the girl does not curtsy before him but when she does, he sometimes end up laughing as his beloved wife has this adorable annoyed look in her face when she does the act, her curtsy was graceful yet it wasn't as perfect as how Elia and Cersei held themselves.

"Yes, your grace." She answered with a soft warm smile.

It made Rhaegar wonder if she knew his purpose of visit here. Surely Ned Stark would have informed her daughter that the King came here to ask for her hand. Though the real reason of the union was to tie the North to him, he hoped that Sansa won't take this as an offense and think that he only married her for Northern support.

Out of his three marriages, he failed two of them. There was no love between him and Elia, it was only for his duty to the realm to produce heirs. On the other hand he married Cersei for support and for convenience. Lyanna was the only one he loved; she made him feel like himself and not as the Crowned Prince of the realm.

When they were together, they never acted like they were of high birth. They moved freely, do things that royal and noble born aren't allowed to do, they were also like good friends, sometimes talking about the mischief of others and laughing so hard at it. And out of the three, Lyanna seemed to appreciate him more for whom he really was, and that made him love her even more.

He then took her hand and wince a little as he felt a tiny jolt when their skins connect. A small gasp escaped Sansa's mouth confirming that it wasn't only he who felt the unusual sensation.

His eyes fixed on her as he lowered his lips on her knuckles and he smiled when he saw her swallow. She may be uncomfortable with him now but he promised that she won't feel the same way after he wins Eddard Stark's approval.

He then moved to the next child and he stopped on his tracks when he saw her.

Even in a young age, the girl had a great resemblance to Lyanna. She had the same brown hair and grey eyes, the same shade as his father and aunt has. And even if she was still young, Rhaegar knew that she will grow into a beauty like her Aunt Lyanna was.

It made the knots in Rhaegar's stomach to coil. It was hard not looking at the little lady without thinking about Lyanna. And he then thought what it would be like if she was the elder daughter. But he shook the thoughts from his mind, if Lady Sansa would look like his aunt, then he would be fooling himself.

And he remembered Cersei; he knew that the cause of their relationship's failure was because of him and him alone. He knew that he already failed as a husband during the night of their wedding, when Cersei came to him very eager to please him, her eyes full of love and admiration, he on the other hand was still mourning for the loss of his wolf-girl. He knew that Cersei already hated him when it was another woman's name that came out of his lips when he spent his night with her.

Rhaegar wouldn't want that to happen again. He was growing old and some men of the same age, already found women that loved and cared for them as they grow older. While he on the other hand had already had been a widower for three times.

"Who might you be little beauty?" He asked the brown haired girl in front of him who was scrutinizing his appearance with a furrowed brow.

His question made her wrinkle her nose, "I'm not a little beauty, Sansa is. My name is Arya." She said and held out her hand in a manner that is taken as a handshake.

Instead of shaking it, he bent down to kiss her knuckles and Arya frowned at him.

He moved down to the last Stark children the both of them also favoured their mother's Tully features. Bran, the older one wasn't interested with him, his eyes were transfixed with Ser Arthur, Ser Barristan and Ser Gerold who were talking to each other and he made a mental note on his mind to ask him if he'll want to squire for one of the three knights he was looking at.

The last Stark child was named Rickon and he was no more than five. He was staring at him with wide blue eyes while his dog besides him was staring at Rhaegar like he was food.

He waited for Aegon, Daenerys and Rhaenys to finished there greetings before asking Lord Stark to take him to the crypts. He wanted to pay his respects to his second wife and daughter.

Although he wanted to bury Visenya in the Targaryen crypts, it was Lyanna who told him that she wants her child to be buried beside her. So he honoured it as his last gift to her.

When the greetings were done, he called out to Lord Stark, "Take me to the crypts Lord Stark; I would like to pay my respects…" _To my second wife and daughter,_ he wanted to add but he didn't want to remind the people of the North of what happened years ago.

"We've been riding for a month brother! Surely the dead can wait!" Daenerys complained but he shook his head and looked at Ned Stark again.

The man nodded, he first turned to his wife and whispered something before joining him. They turned to the western side of the castle. The both of them were silent as they approached the double metal doors of the Winterfell crypts.

He even helped Stark open the gates and the stale air inside welcomed him first. The two of them descended a small flight of stairs and passed by the tombs of Stark's ancestors, the first tombs were the Kings of Winter.

The Stark crypt was far larger than the Targaryen's for their dead ancestors remains were kept in urns. Unlike the houses in the Seven Kingdoms, the Targaryens burn their dead so the space for burial wasn't an issue.

Finally after almost hundredths of tombs they passed by, they arrived in the most recent ones. He saw Brandon Stark's statue which stood proud and firm almost like his father's.

Then his heartbeat quickened as he saw the last one…

It was nothing like the Lyanna he saw in his dreams and reality. This statue was a poor copy of his lady love. When his eyes moved down, he noticed that the statue was holding a baby on one of her arms.

As if Ned Stark knew what's on his mind, he immediately explained it, "I buried them together, I think Lyanna would prefer it that she was buried with her daughter."

Rhaegar nodded and went closer to Lyanna's tomb. He raised his hands to caress its stone face and sighed. He felt nothing but pain and longing. He wanted to hug Lyanna again. He wanted to see his daughter grow old but Lyanna and Visenya were dead and he was here for Sansa and the Northern army not to reminisce his past.

"She would have made a fine Queen." He commented as his gaze was still fixed on Lyanna.

Ned Stark snorted behind him, "My sister is a wild wolf. She doesn't even want to be a lady? How much more a Queen? She doesn't want to be caged in some place like King's Landing. You say you loved her, yet it seems like you don't really know her at all." Ned Stark commented.

Rhaegar gritted his teeth, "I did know her. Lyanna is a fine young woman and there is no night that I don't grieve your sister's death Lord Stark. I loved her fiercely and she felt the same way with me too."

"Yet you left her and her babe to die." Eddard argued with steel on his voice.

"I was fighting a war." He answered.

"Yes, a war that you started." The man hissed. "And now you expect that I'll just let my daughter go with you after what happened to Lyanna?"

Rhaegar closed his eyes in irritation, of course, Lyanna's death would be the reason why he won't give him his daughter but this man behind him has no idea what's happening.

"You should be honoured that the King wants to ask your daughter's hand in marriage. Other Fathers would have been kissing my hand in happiness." He answered and grimace a little as he remembered Margaery Tyrell.

Highgarden was one of the places on his list to visit. Yet he was dismayed when Margaery Tyrell and her brother suddenly popped up of his court days after Cersei's death. She had been giving him hints and when she won't bit to her efforts, she moved to seduce Aegon and if his son doesn't know what the girl, who was obviously sent by her father and grandmother, has in mind. Aegon would have pounced on her then.

Margaery was a beautiful lady, the Rose of Highgarden, they called her but roses have thorns and the girl was the favorite grandchild of Olenna Redwyne Tyrell, the famous Queen of Thorns. Rhaegar knew that she already schooled her grandchild of the game and of scheming. He was a little angry with their boldness. He was a man who doesn't like people to move ahead of him first. If he wants to do something or decide on something, he wants to make the first move.

And the Tyrells went ahead of him without him giving them a head start. It was Jon Connington who suggested going to the North instead stating that the number of the Reach's army will be dwarfed by what Eddard Stark could provide him.

He laughed at Jon saying that even if the North was big, the population is not as large as the South and the soldiers were not as great in numbers. But Jon shook his head and emphasized that Eddard Stark not only holds the North but he had ties in the Riverlands, the Vale and in the Stormlands.

With the Dorne already behind him because of his children, the forces of the North will be very helpful and will best the number of soldiers Tywin Lannister has. Jon also told him that Ned Stark has a daughter of marrying age that will be perfect to become his Queen japing that he'll be hitting three birds in one stone; an army, a Queen and finally a Stark bride that he always wanted.

He turned around and looked at the man who was staring at him with his cold grey eyes full of anger. Ned Stark's hands were on his sides and were curled into fists. His face was red with rage.

"You're a father as I am. I know you want what's best for your daughter and that you want her to be happy and I can assure and promise you that Lady Sansa will be in good hands. She will have everything she wants and she won't be asking for more. I will provide her with all that she needs and respect her as I respected your sister…."

"Respected my sister? Good ser, you didn't respect her, you dishonoured her and your wife." The man snapped.

Rhaegar let out a deep breath and wanted to punch Connington for suggesting of riding to the North. Maybe he should have let Margaery Tyrell succeed her goal but then he was now in the North and he'll need to convince a Stark of all people.

"This time will everything will be different. My marriage to your daughter will mark the end of the conflict between the Starks and Targaryens that started years ago. It will heal the wounds of the past and I promise you that the North will benefit in this union. I will help you arrange trade between other kingdoms in the South and I will be lowering the taxes and help with the shipping costs. Aside from that the crown will also assist you with the costs of importing your goods to the Free Cities." He said and explained the benefits of the union hoping that it could at least help him convince the man.

The marriage to Lady Sansa was only the first part of his task. The second will be explaining what the current happenings in the realm are, but even if he wasn't still done with the first task, he already was stressed.

"If you think you can make me give you my daughter by trying to boost the economy of my land, you are definitely wrong Rhaegar Targaryen. I won't trade my daughter for gold."

 _Gods, must he be this hard to convince?_ Rhaegar silently asked himself. There was no way he can convince the man and even if Rhaegar will offer him a thousand of golden dragons and silver stags, there was no way that Ned Stark would agree to this.

Rhaegar knew that the Targaryen line will depend on this. And he can't give up. The man needs a little more persuasion.

 _Learn their weakness and use it against them,_ Varys once told him. The Master of Whisperers had been his mentor ever since he was young and he owe the man a lot of thing as it was Varys who helped him a lot in ruling, tutoring him about the game and what he should do. The eunuch had become his second Hand of the King after Jon Connington.

 _Sometimes threatening them can help._ The voice of the eunuch echoed in his mind and he closed his eyes. He really doesn't want to do this but if it will work then he could just explain later that it was nothing but a farce. And hopefully it will.

 _His children, Stark's weakness are his children._ He noted as he thought of Ned Stark's reluctance to let him wed his daughter.

So he took a deep breath before he spoke and tried to sound as intimidating as possible.

"Oh, you haven't let me finish yet Lord Stark." He said in a steel tone and it caught Ned Stark off guard.

He almost sighed in relief with the man's reaction but stopped himself as he needs to continue his act.

The Lord's eyes widened and his shoulders were tensed and his face shows that he didn't expected that he still has an addition to what he said.

"Disagree and I will have your children sent away to different houses to be fostered. Your oldest sons will be taken to the capitol and will squire some of my knights in the Kingsguard. Once they finished training, they will be added to the ranks of my guards and will be given white cloaks. Your two girls will be taken to Dorne and Highgarden while the youngest two will be sent to the Citadel and study as maesters."

Gods, he never wanted to be that harsh.

"And you will also provide me five thousand of your best Northern men to be added to the Royal Army." He added and hoped that he looked as convincing as possible and his voice doesn't sound as a farce.

Ned Stark looked appalled, the color of his face was drained and his hand was on the pommel of his sword. Rhaegar for a moment was afraid that the man will kill him right there right now.

 _Sorry if I terrified your brother Lya. I badly needed a wife that could provide me children. I needed an heir. I hope you understand that._ He thought hoping that Lyanna could be able to understand why he was acting this way in front of her and their child's tomb.

But then Ned Stark's hand went to his side again.

"You can't!" The man instead exclaimed and Rhaegar tried his best to smile slyly trying to copy those of Littlefinger.

"Try me, I am the King." He said and he shot an apologetic look at Lyanna's stone cold face before he turned his back and started walking towards the entrance of the crypts, leaving a still horrified Ned Stark.

As he reached the gates of the crypts, he heard footsteps following him. At first he feared the man would run his sword through his body after he threatened him but he almost smiled as Eddard Stark called for him.

"Wait your grace!" Eddard Stark called and Rhaegar turned to face him with his brow raised

"Yes?" He asked.

The man stopped running and took a deep breath before speaking again.

"I'll… I'll consider your offer." Lord Stark said and Rhaegar let out a victorious smile.

His first task was almost over but now it's time to discuss the other.


	4. Eddard II

To those who already have read the story before: Hello again, before you read this new chapter, I hope you'll consider reading the first three chapters first because I have rewritten them before I proceeded with chapter 4, there are some big changes there so it might be helpful if you check it first.

And if you are wondering why the other story "Never Let Go" is gone, I'm actually planning to rewrite it with a different plot. Hopefully this edited version is much better than my first release. Tell me your thoughts afterwards.

*I don't own GOT/ASOIAF.*

* * *

 **Eddard Stark**

"Disagree and I will have your children sent away to different houses to be fostered. Your oldest sons will be taken to the capitol and will squire some of my knights in the Kingsguard. Once they finished training, they will be added to the ranks of my guards and will be given white cloaks. Your two girls will be taken to Dorne and Highgarden while the youngest two will be sent to the Citadel and study as maesters."

Ned felt his heart stopped beating at the King's.

 _No._

"And you will also provide me five thousand of your best Northern men to be added to the Royal Army." Rhaegar Targaryen added and Ned felt his world spinning, horrified at the King's words, his hands immediately reached Ice's hilt.

His children, his beloved children taken away from him and sent to different houses. He can bear to see the young ones fostered in Storm's End for Robert's younger brother Renly is a friend to him but how about in Dorne and the Reach?

His children, his beloved children whom he protected and kept in Winterfell to be safe from the South will be taken away from him. The King plans to rob him of his heir and his second son by placing them in the Kingsguard.

The girls taken to Dorne and Highgarden, places where Starks have no friends and he feared for whoever will be sent to Dorne, the Dornish still loathe Starks for they think that Lyanna spurned Rhaegar.

And his youngest ones will be sent to the Citadel to become maesters.

This man plans to take everything away from him. And his blood boiled in anger yet he can't strike him there. He can't. His hand move from Ice's hilt to his side and curled it into fists.

"You can't!" He exclaimed and mentally cursed himself for that.

 _You are weak. You're not like your brother Brandon. Brandon would have fought for his children._ A voice in his mind said.

The King smiled slyly and Ned almost wanted to wipe the smile from the King's face with his fists but he restrained himself. He needn't need violence.

"Try me, I am the King." Rhaegar answered and took one quick glance at Lyanna's statue before he turned and started walking back to where they entered.

Ned was left there, unmoving and still horrified. His hand went back to Ice's pommel.

He could kill Rhaegar Targaryen here and end this entire madness. But then Rhaegar was still the King of Westeros and there are still many houses that would rally to his cause, to avenge his death. Aside from that, Rhaegar also brought with him a thousand of soldiers from the capitol, the best ones from the entire realm.

Should he decide to end the life of the King, these soldiers won't have second thoughts avenging the King's death. And aside from that, he couldn't bear to orphan the King's children again. They have lost their mother after their father ran away with Lyanna, and Ned doesn't want them to feel pain again.

However he knew that his threat was done half-heartedly, a mummer's farce to scare him. He knew that the King's forces have weakened the moment that the sword of the executioner graced Jaime Lannister's head and removed it from his body.

Aside from his wife Joanna, there was nothing more that Tywin loved except for his son Jaime, his perfect golden son. His son Tyrion may be alive but rumours has it that Tywin has no love for his youngest child for he blames the young man the people called "The Imp" for the death of his beloved wife. And that he excluded Tyrion from inheriting Casterly Rock should he die.

Jaime had been released from the Kingsguard after he killed the Mad King. Rhaegar had been merciful after he learned that the Kingslayer only ran his sword on the old King's throat after Aerys ordered Elia to be killed and for the city to be burned after the rebel forces reached the gates of the capitol before Tywin's army and Rhaegar's arrived.

News of Lyanna's death has arrived shortly after Rhaegar's victory in the Trident. And Tywin secretly supped with Rhaegar the night he was planning to return to the Tower of Joy, telling him that Elia was also killed and that Jaime killed the king to save his children. It was then that Tywin offered assistance (he married Cersei Lannister in exchange for the army) since there were still a great number of rebel forces left even that was commanded by both he and Jon Arryn.

This lead to Jon Arryn's disablement and the defeat of their remaining forces, and Ned knew that it was because of Rhaegar's love for Lyanna that he allowed Ned to retain his Wardenship in the North.

If Rhaegar did intend to do what he threatens him to, Ned knew that he can fight. He has the whole North with him, there was no use questioning the loyalty of the Northerners because they had always been loyal to the Starks ever since the first Winter King sat on his winter throne. Aside from that the Riverlands would support him through Catelyn; Hoster Tully would no doubt rally his bannermen the moment his grandchildren will be in danger.

Hoster Tully may have only seen his grandchildren a few times but Ned knew that the old man loved his and Catelyn's children fiercely. There was no name day that the Lord of Riverrun forgets, in every year presents from the South often arrive, much to the delight of his children. And Eddard knew that if the man was still capable, he won't be absent from the celebrations of the children's name days. It was enough proof for the Stark lord that his good father will help him.

The Stormlands will gladly help him for sure, there are still a plenty of Stormlander lords that were angry at the death of their former liege lord. Ned however wasn't sure about Robert's younger brother Renly who inherited the lordship after Stannis was sent to the wall. Because from what he has heard, the young Baratheon has some sort of friendship with the Tyrells of the Reach, a family that is loyal to the Targaryens. There were also some rumours that the Lord was betrothed to the Reach's daughter, Lady Margaery Tyrell.

The Vale's support is also in question because just a few weeks ago, his good sister Lysa Arryn, who was Catelyn's younger sister married Petyr Baelish, Rhaegar's Master of Coin who as Catelyn told him was an old friend. Of course, he knew the guy and he knew that the man in the past had feelings for his wife and that this Baelish man tried to duel with his older brother Brandon for Catelyn's hand. And Baelish has been named as the Vale's Lord Protector as their young liege lord, Jon Arryn's heir and son, Robert was still too young to rule.

So even if Rhaegar was in his premises, he still can't be sure about what will happen to him should he refuse the man. And Ned knew that if Rhaegar was wise enough, he could regain the Westerlands support if he would marry his sister or his daughter Rhaenys to Tywin Lannister, instead the man decided to come to the North. He wondered why. He wondered what Rhaegar's main goal of visiting the North is and why he wanted to ask for Sansa's hand in marriage.

He needs to know what the King is up to and also he thought that this betrothal won't be finalized until he'll give his words of approval but most of all, everything depends on Sansa if she'll agree or not.

And he knew that the King might reconsider it if Sansa doesn't consent to this marriage. He was positive that Rhaegar will respect Sansa's decision if ever she'll say no.

So he ran after the man, "Wait your grace!" He called as he tried to catch up with him.

Rhaegar was already at the gates of the crypts when he managed to reach him. The King turned to him with a raised brow and asked, "Yes?"

Ned stopped running and took a deep breath to calm him and his body first.

"I'll… I'll consider your offer." He answered and Rhaegar let out a victorious smile. "But, the decision depends on Sansa if she'll want to marry you or not. If she doesn't want to then there is nothing I can do with it. If she does, then I can give you my blessings." He continued and Rhaegar seemed to regard his words for a moment.

"You have a point." Rhaegar answered with a resigned sigh.

It was only the time that Ned noticed him tensed. His expression wasn't the same as earlier and he seemed troubled.

"Why?" He then asked.

He was still a little confused why Rhaegar would want to marry Sansa.

"What?" Rhaegar asked in surprise.

"Why do you want to marry my daughter? Do you honestly think that I don't suspect that you don't want something advantageous from this union?" He asked.

Rhaegar sighed and closed his eyes before he spoke.

"Fine you caught me." The Silver King started as he opened his eyes and looked at him with his deep indigo eyes. "I indeed want something from this union. Support Lord Stark. I need military support."

"Why would you want military support? Isn't the royal army enough for you? You already have thousands of soldiers at your disposal." He prodded again and Rhaegar shifted uncomfortably.

"There is war coming Lord Stark."

"Ah, so you cower here in the North because the Westerlands threaten to retaliate because you killed Tywin's heir?"

"No. This isn't only about Tywin Lannister getting his revenge." Rhaegar answered and then looked at the ground before he looked back at him. "It's Viserys, my brother."

 _Viserys? What does Prince Viserys have to do with this mess?_ Now he was getting confused. There is something wrong. Something that Rhaegar was keeping.

"Viserys? What does Prince Viserys have to do with this?" He then asked the King.

"My brother means to usurp me Lord Stark and he is currently trying to team with Tywin Lannister to do so." Rhaegar answered and Ned Stark was appalled with the revelation.

Why would the younger Targaryen want to usurp his older brother? The rightful King of Westeros?

"Why would he do that?"

"My brother is jealous of me Lord Stark; it was our father who planted the idea that he could be a greater leader than I am. He has been waiting for years for me to do a mistake and when I executed Jaime Lannister, he sees this as an opportunity to convince Tywin to rebel against me so that he can take the crown for his own." The King explained.

"B-but how did you know?" He asked again, the explanation was still as confusing as what is happening.

"A few days after the execution, Viserys said that he wants to have short recess and visit a friend of the family in Pentos, Magister Illyrio. I let him go thinking that he just needed some time to relax, I informed Illyrio in advance but after a few weeks, I received a message from him saying that Viserys didn't arrive in Pentos." The king paused.

Ned nodded for him to continue.

"I've sent out my best soldiers and asked for Illyrio's help to find my brother thinking that he might have an accident or was lost. A few days later Varys' birds in the Westerlands sent us a message that was brother was there and he has been spotted with Tywin Lannister. From the conversations that the birds were able to hear, my brother and Tywin are planning for war."

"But you are still the rightful King of Westeros, if war will come a lot of people will still rally after you and defend your throne." Ned said and Rhaegar nodded.

"Indeed but my brother is determined to bring me down, so he'll make grounds that I'm not fit to rule the realm and that I'm showing signs of our father's madness to gain the support of people." Rhaegar said with anger in his eyes.

Somehow the Lord of Winterfell forgot his anger with the King and pitied him. Ned didn't expect that Prince Viserys would want to usurp his brother's throne.

"For sure no one will believe that, I hate to admit it but you seemed to be a good King and you don't look or act like you're mad." He said.

Rhaegar chuckled bitterly at his words, "Why thank you for your compliment Lord Stark, I'm truly flattered but you can't just underestimate their minds, they'll use the deaths of Cersei, Jaime and their children against me. They'll say that my accusations are false and that Cersei and Jaime are innocent and that I killed them because I'm starting to lose my mind."

"I still can't believe that your brother will do that, I mean you're his older brother and to be honest I never ever thought of usurping my brother's position as our father's heir until of course when your father killed my brother and father." Ned said bitterly.

Rhaegar shot him an apologetic look, "Well, we grew up in a different environment. Your father may have not told you that you can be even better than Brandon whereas mine had been feeding the idea to Viserys ever since he was young. He had been telling my brother that he can be better than me, that he will be a _great king_ like our father was." The king said while rolling his eyes at his last words.

"I know that my father already has poisoned my brother's mind against me and I have been keeping an eye on him ever since. My mistake was just I killed Jaime Lannister and my brother quickly saw this as a way to bring me down. He already has secured the Vale with him and now he has Tywin's force."

His brow furrowed at his last words. _The Vale? How did Viserys Targaryen got his hands on the Vale?_

"The Vale? H-how" He asked. He had been in touch with some Lords of the Vale especially the Royces and the Wanywoods ever since he left the Vale and returned to the North but he didn't remember then mentioning something about Viserys being close to the Lords Declarant.

"Apparently my Master of Coin is Viserys' man. My brother was the one who introduced me to Petyr Baelish, I don't know how or where the two met but it doesn't matter. I forgot about him until he married Lysa Arryn securing the Vale for my brother."

 _Baelish, I've always knew that there was something not right about him. I must tell Cate about this; maybe she could talk to Lysa and tell her about the real ordeal._

"You should be careful on the men you plan to hire to work for you next time." He commented and Rhaegar laughed.

"Ah, so now you are lecturing me Lord Stark but yes, I had to admit that I was indeed careless about the men I trust and hire." Rhaegar replied.

"But why the North? Why not ask support from the Tyrells by marrying their daughter?"

"I don't trust them. Mace Tyrell maybe an oaf but with his mother's influence he seems to want more power for himself. He then sent his eldest daughter to the capitol days after Cersei's death and she tried to seduce me and Aegon."

Rhaegar shook his head and frowned.

"It dismayed me. They seemed to be very eager to ascend to power that they quickly tried to get my attention but I don't like their approach at all. I don't like to add schemers in my court. I'm rather tired of playing this game. I only want peace. I want a wife whose not there because of the crown. I want a wife who's sincere with her duty, doesn't want power of her own or doesn't try to control me." Rhaegar explained. "That is another reason why I choose your daughter Sansa over Lady Margaery because I believed that you raised your daughter well and you don't plan schemes on her head. So I went here instead of the Reach."

"The Reach has quite a number of soldiers." He countered again; he doesn't want to be in this war. "And they also have the best war commanders too."

He had lived in the North and their place was at peace and was far from the conflict of brothers. He honestly doesn't want to be involved in this war.

"And so does the North, the Riverlands and the Stormlands. And some of the houses in the Vale." Rhaegar added.

"You think that the Stormlands and the Vale will support me? Did you forget that you told me that Baelish is Viserys' man? And the Stormlands hold no love for you, your grace. You forget that you have killed their liege lord and stole his betrothed." He mocked.

"Yes, Baelish may act as the Lord Protector of the Vale but a lot of Lords Declarant knows you since you lived there for years. As for the Stormlands, I think you may be able to convince them to side with me for the good of the realm. And I by marrying your daughter will be able to secure the support of the Riverlands, I heard that old Lord Hoster Tully is quite fond of Lady Sansa and her siblings, he would surely support his grandchild's husband." Rhaegar smirked.

"You sound so confident, your grace, you forgot that my daughter haven't agreed to this marriage yet." He answered and Rhaegar's smirk turned into a frown.

"I know but I doubt that you'll want to put another mad king on the throne again."

"Viserys could be a good leader." He muttered and Rhaegar scowled.

"No, my brother is the one showing signs of father's madness not me. He is also sadistic and enjoys watching the pain of others; he had abused our sister Daenerys without my knowledge. I don't think he is in the right mind to rule and I as the rightful King shall see to it that my realm won't bleed and suffer again."

"Funny thing to hear from someone who caused the realm to bled once." He commented again.

The King looked annoyed and resigned at the same time.

"Must we continue this bickering? I am already stressed with the problems of the realm Lord Stark, yes partially I did have a part why this happened but I already rued my past mistakes. I am here to try and fix this new problem by asking your support. I only want peace after the years of war Lord Stark and I promise you, when this is all over and if your daughter did agree to become my Queen, she'll be well taken care of, no harm will ever come to her as long as I live and I believe that she'll make a fine partner and ruler."

 _He sounded so desperate,_ Ned thought. He never thought he could see Rhaegar Targaryen this way. Rhaegar had always been that confident man always sure of himself yet he just often makes some mistakes with his judgement. _He is just a man like me._

The realm will be on war again and after what he said about Viserys, he'd rather have Rhaegar on the throne than his younger brother who from his words seems to be more like Aerys Targaryen. Westeros needs a strong leader, a good one and this man may have made mistakes still he didn't hear complaints about his current rule.

He sighed in resignation. He as the Warden of the North will have to support the King. For the sake of the realm, and for the sake of his people.

So he took a deep breath and kneeled before Rhaegar who was surprised by action.

"Then I as the Warden of the North will support you King Rhaegar Targaryen, my men will fight for the rightful King of the realm and I shall see to it that the usurper shall be brought down." He said.

He looked at the King and saw the relief on his face.

"Thank you Lord Stark." Rhaegar then helped him stand up by offering his hand and then shaking it before letting go.

Ned was quite surprised by the warmness of his palm despite the coldness inside the crypts. But then again, he was facing a Targaryen, a dragon. _Fire and blood,_ he sarcastically thought.

Another thought however came into his mind as remembered the Tyrells. The King could gain their support. If they are really that interested in the crown then they might be okay having their daughter betrothed to Prince Aegon since Aegon was next line after Rhaegar.

"But why not marry Prince Aegon to the Tyrell girl?" He asked.

Rhaegar looked pained with his question and it made him wonder why he seems to be uncomfortable with it. Aegon was of marrying age and it surprised him that the Prince remained unattached. He should have been married or tied to someone right now but the Prince seemed to have settled with whores as from what he has learned from rumours. And for Ned, it seems like Aegon the Unworthy has come back to life again with the lack of bastards running around.

"I can't. They will probably be disappointed if they'll learn that Aegon won't ascend the throne." Rhaegar answered and it surprised him.

 _Did Prince Aegon renounce his claim for the throne?_ He thought to himself.

"W-why? Is he not the Crowned Prince?" He asked again. Rhaegar shook his head.

 _Why would Aegon renounce his claim? Does he not trust himself? If so, then Sansa. Sansa would be the mother of the next King…_.

"My son… he isn't capable of siring heirs…..

Prince Aegon is barren….." The King said and finally Ned Stark understood why.

* * *

There are some changes that I did in the story, supposedly this chapter is for Rhaenys but I moved her to Chapter 4 (hers is a little bit of a filler story) and Viserys' plans should be revealed on the time that they will return to the capitol but I think it is better that Rhaegar knows about his little brother's plan so that there's a concrete reason why he would go to the North.

And to those asking about why Rhaegar can''t marry Margaery, it is also answered here.

The Reach may have a lot of forces as well as the Westerlands but we must not forget that Ned holds the North and has familial ties with the Riverlands through his marriage to Catelyn, also he has friends in the Vale (the Royces) despite Baelish's control, he also has friends in the Stormlands because of Robert Baratheon.

And I hope you won't hate me that I planned on having Aegon barren, it is also why Sansa cannot marry him and why Rhaegar is eager to find another wife. If a war happens there's no male heir left should he die if he won't marry.

And aside from that, I think I did mention that this story is still based on the original so Joffrey's role is passed on Viserys. Instead of five kings fighting with each other, there will be two kings at war with each other.

I can't say that I'll include the prophecy of the prince that was promised but there will be dragons here.

I do hope this answered all your questions and hopefully the story didn't get messed up. Rhaenys' POV will be next. ^^


	5. Rhaenys I

**Princess Rhaenys**

For Princess Rhaenys Targaryen, travelling to Winterfell was somehow a breath of fresh air. _Literally._ And if she would be given a chance, she would rather live in the North rather than suffer living in the South. She was tired of being a Princess, tired of living the Red Keep, tired of keeping up with her empty headed ladies-in-waiting, tired interacting with the courtiers, and tired of everything.

She wanted to live a life far from the capitol and the foul stench of King's Landing. She wanted to be someone other than a Princess. She wanted to travel and tour around the realm without being afraid of getting kidnapped because of her status and importance as a Princess. And she wanted to marry a man she loves and not someone her father or the small council pushes her to marry.

As a Targaryen tradition, she should marry her brother but since Aegon was barren, her father told her that she'll someday marry a highborn lord since her brother isn't capable of fathering heirs. Her heart felt for Aegon and grieved for her brother, he should have been next in line but due to his disability, he will never succeed the Iron Throne.

Aegon understands this and says that he'll just settle to become hand of their next little brother. She felt relieved that it was not Joffrey who's going to sit on the Iron Throne and that he is no Targaryen. She somehow envisioned that the realm would tumble upside down if it was Joffrey who is going to be King.

Joffrey was a sullen and a malevolent boy. He was spoiled by Cersei and she hated him, hated that he often acts so superior when he was just the third child and she was very happy to know that Joffrey isn't related to her or to their father.

But she was sad about Myrcella and Tommen's deaths. While Cersei and Joffrey were both evil, Myrcella and Tommen were the total opposite of their mother and brother. The two were sweet, kind and charming. They often spend their time with her and Aegon and she was angry that their father ordered their deaths too.

It was a foolish move, said Jon Connington, her father's best friend and now Hand of the King. It was the man who unravelled the truth of their youngest not so siblings' parentage. Jon started having suspicions when he was reading the genealogy of the Royal family were he found out that all Targaryen children that were mothered by women outside the family, had either silver gold hair and purple eyes and all Cersei's children had Lannister gold hair and green eyes.

And the Jaime and Cersei were found out one day by one of Varys' spies. It was then reported to their father and he moved to interrogate the two. Jaime, whom she owed her life for after saving her and Aegon from their mad grandfather, confessed his crime and blamed his father for not loving his sister when Cersei was clearly, madly in love with Rhaegar.

Cersei confessed too, saying the same thing. She said that she turned to Jaime when Rhaegar said Lyanna Stark's name on their wedding night. It was one of the times that she saw her father really angry. It was also the time that she learned about Aegon's sterility. Jon didn't trust Cersei and was concerned about the future of the realm learning that the Crowned Prince was barren and the heir to the throne will be Joffrey, so then he started researching and he found out that the boy wasn't a Targaryen at all.

However she knew that what her father did to Jaime will have an effect on Tywin Lannister. And things were even bad since Viserys was on his side. So the following weeks after the execution, they made their way to the North.

At first, Rhaenys didn't like the idea of going to the North and to Winterfell. She knew that her father needed a new wife to secure the throne and an army should a war will happen. She at first advised that she'd rather have her cousin Arianne on his father's side as Queen so that they'll have the support of Dorne.

But knowing Rhaegar's history, her uncle doesn't want Rhaegar for Arianne. And since the North so far holds the biggest lands in the kingdom and aside from that the Starks also had familial ties with the Riverlands, some friends in the Vale even if it was under Baelish's rule and some Stormlander friends.

She knew that Dorne is ready to support Rhaegar not for the throne's sake but for hers and Aegon's sake and safety. And she felt relieved with that.

"What do you think of Sansa Stark?"

After their welcoming party, she and her Aunt Dany were now inside the rooms that the Stark prepared for the Royal Family. Hers and Dany's room were surprisingly connected to one another so Dany can freely visit her whenever she wants. Now, the two of them were comfortably having their tea on their shared temporary solar.

Lady Sansa was the one who escorted them to their rooms. They dismissed her immediately as they were both tired with the journey and that she could ask her aunt about her future step mother.

"She's a beautiful girl. She does not look like Lyanna Stark and I think she's quite sweet and charming." Dany answered as she took a sip of the herbal tea delivered to both of them.

There were also some snacks included such as cookies and some sort of cakes. She nodded at Dany's response and quite agreed with what her Aunt said. Sansa Stark sure is a lovely girl and it was a good thing that she doesn't look like her famed Aunt, Rhaenys doesn't know how she'll react if her father will marry someone who looks like the woman who tore her family apart and somehow partially caused her mother's death.

She, of course, doesn't blame Sansa but she just wants her father to finally settle. Three unsuccessful and tragic marriages and her father is only thirty seven. She wanted him to be happy. He deserved to be happy even if she can't forgive him yet. She still hates him for her mother's death.

"Do you think she'll make a fine Queen?" She asked again curious about what Dany has to say.

If she were asked, Dany would have been a fine choice for Rhaegar. She knew her Aunt well and Dany would make a fine Queen. But they badly need allegiances and a marriage to Sansa Stark can secure that. If her father succeeds asking Eddard Stark and won't start acting like an ass.

"Hmm. I think so, she's quite young and a little naïve I guess but better her than Margaery Tyrell. I don't want that girl besides my brother. She's practically like a snake."

Rhaenys snorted at the mention of Margaery Tyrell and she remembered the day that the woman arrived on the court. She wasn't even shy to present herself to her father and the clothes she wears were even worst that the whores she have seen that Aegon brings to his chambers. Rhaenys shook her head in disgust when she remembered that when her father rejected Margaery, the girl moved to Aegon, who if not knowledgeable of Margaery's real intention would have immediately pounced on her.

"I guess so. But I think the Tyrells would take it as an insult and might turn against us." She commented. She doesn't know how the Tyrells would react to her father and brother's rejection.

Aside from the North and Westerlands, the Reach also holds the largest number of soldiers and the best war commanders in history.

"I honestly don't care about them. They're like leeches, wanting to ascend to power immediately. They should have waited for Rhaegar to act not do the deed themselves. Rhaegar was dismayed with their actions. He was actually weighing if he'll choose Margaery as a bride but after the incident he instead choose the Starks. The North has a big army too, and the Riverlands." Dany responded.

"Hmm."

"I hope this won't really end with war. I think Viserys couldn't be reasoned with. You know the guy. He thinks that he is better than Rhaegar when he's not even as good as your father. Now that Tywin is grieving, he'll practically use the opportunity to persuade Tywin to avenge his son's death and probably offer him to become his Hand if they'll win." Dany said, her indigo eyes blazing in anger.

She knew that Dany still can't forgive Viserys. It was too late when they learned that Viserys had been abusing Dany. Physically and mentally. Her father wanted to banish his brother but he doesn't want his brother to be out of his sight because he is unpredictable. And he was right. Viserys is indeed unpredictable. They were all fooled by his reasoning that he wanted to stay in Dragonstone. It was too late that they learned that he was already in Tywin's castle.

Rhaenys moved her hand to her aunt's and squeezed her pale palm.

"Father will win this war. I assure you. He just needs to convince Lord Stark." She said in reassurance and the fair girl nodded.

Silence passed between the two of them, the only thing that echoed throughout the room was the sound of them sipping their teas and the crunch of the cookies between their teeth and lips.

"What do you think of Lord Stark's son?" Dany then said breaking the silence between them.

Rhaenys raised her brow, "Which one?"

Eddard Stark had four sons so she can't come up who Dany was talking about. Dany rolled her eyes and placed the teacup back to the small table.

"The eldest one of course, Jon Stark."

Rhaenys smiled as she saw the soft blush on her Aunt's face. It was a good thing that after Viserys' attacks, Dany still trusted boys. Then her mind turned back to the six children waiting for them outside the courtyard and she tried to remember the oldest Stark child.

When Sansa Stark had an uncanny resemblance with her mother, Jon Stark practically looks like a younger version of Lord Eddard Stark. And if the two will stand together, you will think that the two were the reanimated version of their parents.

"Well, he looks so much like her father. He also seems to be solemn and grim." She commented and she was rewarded with a whimper of disagreement. She looked at Dany and smirked. "What? I'm telling the truth."

Dany snorted, "He is handsome."

Rhaenys' smile widened. It seems like her aunt had some sort of infatuation with the oldest Stark child and the heir to Winterfell.

"You like him?" She asked and Daenerys' choked on the tea she was sipping.

Dany's face was red and she coughed continuously, Rhaenys handed her a napkin and laughed at her response. When Dany recovered, the fair haired girl soon sent her a glare.

"I don't. I just met him." Dany countered.

"Well, there's attraction at first sight." She commented.

"Still no. You're right actually, he is grim and solemn, and he's probably a boring company." Dany said and Rhaenys laughed at her.

It was obvious that her aunt was infatuated with the young Stark. She noticed it when they meet the boy and introduced themselves. Dany can't take her eyes off him and there was this dreamy sigh on her lips when Jon kissed her knuckles and the memory made Rhaenys smile.

If her father's proposal for Lady Sansa's hand fails, they still have another option. Dany and Jon. Maybe she should tell her father of the idea. It will surely help them.

She was about to say something when they heard a knock from the door. The page announced that it was Aegon and she gave permission for him to enter.

The door opened and Aegon came in.

But he wasn't alone.

Tagging behind him was the two eldest Stark boys, Jon and the second oldest, the auburn haired one. Sansa's twin brother, Robb Stark.

She didn't really pay him so much attention because she's rather eager to meet the woman her father wants to be his wife but now, now the young man had all her attention.

If Jon Stark was his father's son, Robb was his mother's. Like Sansa, he also had those beautiful Tully blue eyes and auburn colored hair. Robb is also as fair as his sister. He was almost as tall as his older brother, he was lean and he doesn't look gloomy as his big brother. Instead, his face was light and there was a soft glint on his eyes.

"Afternoon ladies." Aegon said as he went to kiss her cheeks and Dany's.

On the corner of Rhaenys' eyes, she saw Dany blushing furiously as Jon went to greet her. She wanted to laugh at teased that her aunt looked as red as beet but she instead chuckled as she felt something hitting her shin, and Dany's warning look didn't escape her.

"Hello brother, Lord Jon, Lord Robb." She replied and greeted the three gentlemen standing in front of their small table.

"Hello sister, Aunt." There was a mischievous glint on Aegon's eyes and Rhaenys bets that Aegon already found out about their Aunt for she was acting rather obvious, maybe later she'll school her aunt how to hide her emotions.

"Do you want to join us drink tea? We could ask for the page to get more." She offered but Aegon shook his head.

"The boys here offered to show me around the castle and since I believe that Lady Sansa won't be available to accompany you around, why don't you just join us? It's still quite early." Aegon said, Daenerys looked at her, her eyes pleading almost telling her not to go but she only winked at her aunt before turning to Aegon, both of them sharing the same naughty smiles on their lips.

"Of course! That would be lovely! Don't you think so Aunt Dany?" She asked and the poor girl choked for the second time.

Dany grabbed the napkin that she gave earlier and covered her mouth to cough and Rhaenys bets that Dany's face was now as red as Sansa and Robb's hair.

"Are you okay Princess Daenerys?" Jon then broke the silence and Aegon turned around to cover his chuckle while she giggled silently.

Daenerys' eyes widened when she heard Jon and immediately nodded, "I'm fine Lord Jon." She squeaked.

"Then if you're okay, then let's go." She stood up and went to grab Aegon's arm but her brother flinched away, surprising her. This time, he was smiling mischievously at her and Rhaenys knew that he was planning on something not that good.

"Oh no dear sister, I can handle myself. Why don't you…" he said as he grabbed the young Robb Stark on his side. "Go with Robb instead?" he asked.

From her back she heard Dany's snicker and the sound of the chair moving. She turned to Robb who was staring at her with a soft blush on his face.

And Rhaenys thought that there was nothing more adorable than seeing Robb Stark blushed because of her brother's trick. But if Aegon was playing a game with her and Dany, she knows how to play so she moved to take Robb's arm and led him towards the door.

"Yes, why don't you show me around, Robb Stark?" She asked as the two of them went out of the door.

 _There's really something wrong with Targaryens when it comes to Starks._ She thought as Robb led her outside.


	6. Sansa II

**Sansa Stark**

A month ago, her Lord Father and Lady Mother informed her that the King is interested to court and likely marry her.

Sansa wasn't able to sleep well ever since. Her father and mother made her swear to secrecy that she won't speak to anyone about it and she promised to do so. However the weight of the secret have worn her, she wanted to share it to someone, to Jeyne or Beth perhaps but Lord Eddard had strictly warned her to never share it to another soul for such information was sensitive especially now that the realm was in the state of distress for the Queen and the Kingslayer's death may have offended and angered the Warden of the West.

Sharing it to someone may put not only her but her entire family in grave danger.

And though her father assured her that she won't be forced to accepting it and she can have her choice whether or not she'll let the King court her, she felt scared.

But at the same time she felt honoured and lucky for she of all the beautiful girls in the realm was chosen by the King to possibly become his next wife.

She obviously hasn't seen the King before let alone another member of the Royal Family and she heavily relied with Jeyne's stories for her to know what the members of the House Targaryen look like.

She knew that they have the typical Targaryen traits—silver gold hair and indigo eyes with the exception of Princess Rhaenys who had inherited her mother's Dornish traits—olive skin, black hair and black eyes.

And when she asked Jeyne if she knew how the King looks like, the girl rewarded her with a dreamy sigh (Sansa rolled her eyes at Jeyne as her friend often does this when she talks about boys) and told her that the King was the most handsome man in the Seven Kingdoms and swore that she was not exaggerating.

For several nights after she asked Jeyne, Sansa spent her time visualizing what the King looks like but often gives up and she can't come up with a decent image of the Lord of the Seven Kingdoms.

She was then plagued by a lot of questions regarding the King's appearance, attitude and etc.

 _What if Jeyne was wrong?_

 _Was he a kind person? Will he treat her gently and with respect like her Father does to her Mother if she does agree with his proposal?_

 _What if he'll think that she is too young for him considering that she was half his age?_

She does not know how to answer these questions first but then when the day finally arrived. Sansa doesn't know what to do; she was both thrilled and fearful at the same time. What if he won't find her beautiful? Or what if he won't like her at all?

 _And what if he'll be disappointed if he'll learn that she doesn't even look like a Stark?_

After the news of the King's proposal, her father told her the truth of the King's episode with Lyanna Stark. Sansa's father had confirmed the rumours that Lyanna did ran away with the King years ago and as she didn't inform or notify her parents and brothers about the reality of the situation, everyone perceived that the Prince kidnapped Lyanna. Thus, (there was a hint of anger and grief in her father's face as he narrated her the whole ordeal) it caused a lot of unnecessary deaths of people close to her father's heart.

Her father also added that the King and her aunt loved each other and they made a reckless decision that almost destroyed the realm.

So Sansa wondered if the King was still in love with her Aunt Lyanna and if it was the reason why his marriage to Cersei Lannister failed and why Cersei had an affair with her brother. Sansa pondered what will happen if she looked like her Aunt; will the King love her as he did Lyanna Stark?

When she finally met him, some of her qualms had been answered and she felt a little relieved that Jeyne's words were true; King Rhaegar Targaryen was indeed the most handsome man in the Seven Kingdoms.

The King was a tall man and Sansa knew that if she'll stand beside him she'll probably look like a child even though she's high for her age. He was wearing armour but Sansa knew that he was a lean man, not really that muscular and not also that lanky.

His long silken locks of silver gold reached his shoulders and Sansa somehow envied the neatness and its glossiness. His skin was as pale as the snow, flawless and unblemished despite living in a hot place (according to Jeyne, King's Landing was a hot place but not really that scorching as Dorne).

And his face, Sansa never saw anything as perfect and as beautiful as his face. For someone who appreciates art, Sansa thought that Rhaegar Targaryen's face was a masterpiece, it was like a sculpture carved by the most talented artists in Westerosi history.

His eyes were like glittering amethysts, when eyes first met, Sansa felt that that the whole world melted away in an instant. His gaze was piercing but there was softness in there. Sansa also saw the sadness, longing and a hint of disappointment there that made Sansa wonder if it was because of her non-resemblance to Lyanna Stark.

His nose stood firm and tall and his lips, his bow shaped lips were rose colored, it felt soft when it first touched her knuckles and Sansa pondered how it would feel like against her own lips. His cheekbones were high and regal and his jaw was square and hard. There was no imperfection or blemishes on his face except for a scar under his left eye and Sansa thought that it added more beauty on his face.

And if life was a song, Rhaegar Targaryen was the perfect knight that she always envisioned.

"I'm sorry, you were saying?" Sansa raised a brow at her friend as she woke up from her stupor.

After they welcomed the Royal Family in the courtyard, Sansa and her friends immediately went to their favorite spot in Winterfell. They were currently in the greenhouse inside the famed Glass Gardens of Winterfell, the location was meant to be a secret.

It was originally built for Lady Lyarra Stark, her grandmother who was fond of flowers. Her father told her that it was a gift to his mother from his father, Lord Rickard. The only ones who knew about the existence of the said place aside from her and her friends were her father and mother.

It was her mother who brought her here partly because Lady Catelyn knew of Sansa's love for flowers and also because she wasn't a fan herself. So the care of the flora was given to Sansa and she brought her friends here to help her with the task since Jeyne and Beth also enjoyed the flowers as much as she does.

The greenhouse consists of different sort of flowers that can only be found in cold places but the most prominent of all was the winter roses that comprises almost half of the place.

Now, the three ladies were gathered in a small marble table located inside. The greenhouse was elevated and from there you can see the godswood as well as the mountains and a small door can also be used as an exit that leads towards the wolfswood.

Sansa choose to visit the greenhouse today since the winter roses have started blooming and she'll gather some to use as a decoration in the great hall. But since she brought her best friends here, the three of decided to stay for a while and started weaving wreaths made from the winter rose.

Jeyne huffed and frowned, "I was saying if you've notice the way the King looked at Arya earlier? I mean he looked like he had seen a ghost. I wonder why?"

 _It's no surprise, my father have always told Arya that she looked like Aunt Lyanna,_ Sansa thought bitterly and scowled at her friend at the mention of Arya and the King. Surely, she had also noticed the way the man looked at her younger sister and it made Sansa jealous.

 _Was he wishing that Arya should have been the older one?_ Sansa asked herself and felt a pang of hurt in her heart. She and her friends called Arya several names before; Arya Horseface, Arya Underfoot and etc., and she never really thought her sister was pretty until her father told them of Arya's likeness to their dead aunt.

Sansa have seen Lyanna Stark's carved face in the crypts before and she can say that her Aunt was indeed beautiful. And if her sister indeed looked like their Aunt, Sansa was certain that Arya will grow up as a lovely lady.

"I don't know. I didn't notice it." She lied and focused on her wreath instead.

She hates to admit it but she felt jealous of the look the King gave her little sister.

"The King wasn't only looking Arya, I saw him looked at Sansa as well and he gazed at her much longer than he did to Arya." Beth countered and gave a significant smile at Sansa.

"Yes." Jeyne squealed. "I saw it too; he has been staring at Sansa since he got off his horse like he's studying her or something." Jeyne added and gave Sansa a little push; her words caused the auburn haired girl to blush.

"No, he didn't." She argued, apparently she didn't notice the gaze for she was busy staring at the King's children and sister.

The three of them looked lovely; Princess Daenerys could be mistaken as the King's female version while Prince Aegon appeared to be a younger version of the Silver King. Only Princess Rhaenys had no resemblance to her father aside from the shape of her eyes and her nose.

"Yes he did." Beth said.

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Didn't."

Sansa sighed in resignation and placed the wreath of roses on the table and turned to her friends.

"What are you trying to achieve?" She asked Beth who already finished her wreath.

Beth was smiling brightly and there was a hint of mischief and malice on her eyes that made Sansa uneasy.

"Can't you see it Sansa? He likes you." Beth said gleefully and Sansa rolled her eyes, it was a ridiculous notion. The king just saw her and him staring at her doesn't mean that he automatically likes her.

However a part of her hoped that Beth was right, she wanted him to like her. She hasn't thought about her decision yet if she'll permit courtship or not but somehow she wanted to try, she wanted to know him more, to possibly befriend him.

Maybe if she'll be sure that he is a kind person perhaps she would accept his marriage proposal. She would not rush things. Her sister may call her stupid, ambitious and dreamy but she knows she's not.

Beth then stood from the marble chair, walked towards her and gently placed the wreath of winter roses on her head and sighed, "Sansa Targaryen, Queen of the Seven Kingdoms! Isn't it lovely?"

However she wasn't able to reply to her friend for her eyes only focused on the man who just entered the greenhouse.

He was wearing a simple black and red doublet and a pair of grey trousers, his silver hair hanging loosely reaching his shoulders and his crown was nowhere to be seen. He was a handsome sight, and Sansa felt her heart quicken.

 _Why is he here?_ Sansa asked herself silently as her surprise mirrored in his indigo eyes.

Her friends who was a shocked as she is, scrambled quickly. Beth left her side and stood besides Jeyne.

"Your grace," the two chorused and curtsied before the King.

"Lady Sansa," his melodic voice whispered and she can almost hear bells chiming on her ears.

His eyes were focused on her like she was the only thing in the world, those indigo orbs were staring at her with such intensity that she can almost melt under his gaze.

A soft blush crept on her cheeks as she greeted him in return, "Your grace."

And she was rewarded with a warm smile.


End file.
